Yachiru Kusajishi
Yachiru Kusjishi (草鹿 やちる, Kusajishi Yachiru) is the lieutenant of the 11th Division in the Gotei 13, under Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. She is also the President of the Shinigami Women's Association. Background Yachiru first met Kenpachi in one of the worst districts of Rukongai, the 79th district of the North Alley, Kusajishi, as a nameless child. She crawled over to him after he killed several other men with his unnamed Zanpakutō, and was completely unfazed by the violence she had just witnessed, or the blood on his sword. Even as Kenpachi warned her that the sword was dangerous, she reached out and touched it, giggling as her hand was covered in the blood of dead men. He adopted her after that, saving her from certain death in Rukongai. He named her "Yachiru" in memory of the only person he had ever admired. Her surname Kusajishi was given to her because she was from that district. Since that day, she has spent much of her time clinging to his back for transport.[8] Personality Yachiru is childlike in most aspects - she is small, cheerful, energetic and carefree most of the time. She is often seen latched onto the back of her captain, Kenpachi Zaraki, just over his left shoulder and is somewhat territorial about this position. She can be intimidating at times, especially when annoyed. Yachiru resents being criticized in any way and will often attack the perpetrator. Further reflecting her childlike nature, Yachiru likes to give people nicknames. For example, she gave Makizō Aramaki the name "Maki-Maki" and later when he reminds her of that name, she finds it funny. She later renames him "mini-mustache". She also calls Ikkaku Madarame "Baldy". Like Kenpachi, she has no sense of direction, but even so, he relies on her for directions. Yachiru's favorite free-time activity is eating sweets, though she will eat pretty much anything. She attends Captain-Commander Yamamoto's tea sessions, Captain Unohana's ikebana lessons, and also Captain Byakuya Kuchiki's Calligraphy Club, but only to eat up the snacks and cakes served during these occasions and then disappear within moments. Yachiru has occasionally dressed up in a cat costume and caught the koi in Byakuya's pond and released them in Jushiro Ukitake's pond.[6] Yachiru specializes in infiltration, which she uses mostly for mischievous deeds. During Kenpachi's regular afternoon naps, she goes to play around the Seireitei. She has secret tunnels under the Kuchiki house, which she wished to show to Ichigo Kurosaki.[7] Yachiru is the president of the Shinigami Women's Association and holds its funds as such, spending it mostly on toys and candy. She stores her "treasures" in her hideout on the Kuchiki grounds. It seems that she uses the whole Association to order the other members around, who are made to do various, mostly childish pranks and other "tasks" to please her. Appearance Yachiru's appearance is that of a very small, young girl with pink hair, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks.[3] She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Yachiru's hair is flatter and has a cross-bone hair-clip on the left side.[4] Abilities High Spiritual Power: She is capable of emitting a great amount of spiritual power when she is angry, which forms into a large, pink, angry cat face.[45] She also seems to be unaffected by her captain's vast spiritual pressure. Despite her childlike appearance and immature personality, Yachiru is apparently quite strong, since she is the current lieutenant of the combat division within Soul Society. Grown men have been shown to be afraid of her, and Rangiku Matsumoto was able to scare Ikkaku Madarame by threatening to tell on him to Yachiru if he didn't stop harassing Keigo Asano.[46] Infiltration Expert: Yachiru is an expert at infiltration, which she only uses to undertake mischief. Enhanced Strength: She is strong enough to easily lift Kenpachi, who is almost twice her height and over five times heavier, and leap between buildings while carrying him.[47] Enhanced Speed: Yachiru is also incredibly fast despite her compact size, running from the ground-level area of Seireitei to Sōkyoku Hill in a fairly short period of time without Shunpo. However, she uses what appeared to be Shunpo, when chasing Ashisogi Jizō.[48] Detection & Analysis: Yachiru has displayed some detection and analysis skills with Reiatsu. She detected and found Orihime when the latter was with Aramaki, by noting the similarities between her Reiatsu and that of Ichigo. From this, she deduced that Orihime was a Ryoka.[49] Yachiru's Zanpakutō is a normal katana with a pink hilt-wrapping, a tsuba shaped like a five-petal flower, and a purple scabbard. The name and ability of the Zanpakutō are both unknown. Yachiru carries it around with a loose cord, rather than at the sash of her uniform. Her Zanpakutō's scabbard is also unusual in that it has a pair of wheels for transport, which were installed by Ikkaku Madarame, who turns out to be handy with tools, after she continually pestered him to do it.[50] Shikai: Not Yet Revealed Bankai: Not Yet Achieved Bleach (Anime) Soul Society arc Yachiru is first seen when the Ryoka break into Seireitei and she accompanies her captain as he begins searching the city for them. She is seen directing Kenpachi through the city's streets, albeit badly, resulting in them becoming lost, though they blame each other for their predicament.[10] After the pair unintentionally arrive at the 4th Division's compound, they visit Ikkaku Madarame, who, while recovering from injuries acquired from fighting Ichigo Kurosaki. Who was being interrogated by 12th Division captain, Mayuri Kurotsuchi. After Mayuri and Lieutenant Nemu Kurotsuchi leave, Yachiru tells Ikkaku that she was worried about him, and they trade friendly insults.[11] Having learned what Ichigo's destination is from Ikkaku, Yachiru and Kenpachi decide to wait for him near his objective, where they eventually encounter him, Ganju Shiba and Hanataro Yamada. Yachiru is surprised by how easily Kenpachi scared Ichigo's companions, jumping momentarily onto Ichigo's shoulder to get a better view.[12] As the fight starts, she sits against the wall of a building. She tells Ichigo that he cannot cut Kenpachi with his sword.[13] Later, Yachiru is seen watching on from the rooftops of the nearby buildings, where she is approached by a messenger from the Reversal Counter Force of the Onmitsukidō, who attempts to inform her of the death of Sōsuke Aizen. Yachiru, however, is too engrossed in observing the battle, and orders him to tell her after it ends.[14] After the fight, Yachiru thanks Ichigo for giving her captain such a good fight and says she hopes he survives so that the two can enjoy another fight in the future. She then lifts Kenpachi onto her back and jumps up onto the top of a building and calls for Retsu Unohana to heal Kenpachi. Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he lost, but Yachiru refuses to accept this, stating that it was not a fair fight as it was two (Zangetsu and Ichigo) against one. Kenpachi disagrees and laughs at her attempts to justify not winning, which Yachiru responds to by slapping him. The pair reminisce about how they met and gained their names, resolving to get stronger together. Kenpachi then loses consciousness again, worrying Yachiru greatly.[15] Sometime later, Yachiru finds Makizō Aramaki carrying an unconscious Orihime Inoue, whom he declares he had been bringing to her. Yachiru and Aramaki bring Orihime to Kenpachi and he tells her that he will help her find Ichigo.[16] Orihime attempts to guide Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika Ayasegawa, and Aramaki to Ichigo, finding and freeing the captured Yasatora "Chad" Sado,Uryu Ishida and Ganju on the way.[17] While searching for Ichigo, the enlarged group is confronted by 9th Division Captain Kaname Tōsen and 7th Division Captain Sajin Komamura, as well as their respective Lieutenants Shuhei Hisagi and Tetsuzaemon Iba. Kenpachi, Ikkaku, and Yumichika stay behind to fight the new threat, while the remainder of the group continues on towards the Sōkyoku Hill in search of Ichigo.[18] As the execution ceremony of Rukia Kuchiki begins, she rushes on ahead to determine the situation. After Ichigo rescues Rukia, she waits in the branches of the trees on top of the Sōkyoku Hill for the others to arrive.[19] Bounts arc In the 11th Division barracks, Ikkaku and Aramaki report to Yachiru and Kenpachi that former 11th Division Shinigami Maki Ichinose has been discovered in Karakura Town. When Aramaki becomes confused over Yachiru's use of similar nicknames for both himself and Ichinose, he requests that Yachiru not call him Maki-Maki. Yachiru denies that the nicknames can be confused, insisting that they are completely different. Kenpachi says they should leave Ichinose alone, prompting Yachiru to reveal that she feels responsible for Ichinose's situation. Yachiru states that she is glad he is alive, but Kenpachi tells her that he is probably being kept alive, though he does not know by whom.[9] Yachiru is present for a meeting of several Gotei 13 captains and lieutenants, where Mayuri reveals that his data-bank has been broken into by someone. Yachiru asks what information has been read and Mayuri states that it was on the Bounts. After the meeting, Kenpachi tells Yachiru that he has a bad feeling about this incident and the return of Ichinose. She asks him why that is, but he states that he does not know. Yachiru tells him that he must be worried about Ichinose, which Kenpachi denies.[20] After Ikkaku is attacked in Seireitei, Yachiru listens as he tells Kenpachi that the intruder got away.[21] As the Shinigami search for the Bount, Yachiru enjoys watching them conducting the search. When Kenpachi decides to leave, Yachiru jumps on his shoulder, prompting him to ask her if she is bored. Yachiru states that she's relieved, explaining that if Ichinose is with the Bount, he would not be able to enjoy his fight with him when they cross paths. Kenpachi replies that he does not care about that, but is concerned about how Ichinose is being used.[22] After Kenpachi learns that Hitsugaya has learned the location of Maki, the pair go to confront him, with Yachiru looking forward to seeing him again.[23] When they encounter Ichinose attacking Ichigo and the search party in a forest in Rukongai, Yachiru greets Ichinose, Ichigo, and Orihime. At Kenpachi's behest, she moves away from the pair and watches them fighting, encouraging both to do their best. She tells Ichigo to let them fight, saying that it will make Ichinose happy. As Kenpachi is engulfed in light from one of Ichinose's attacks, Ichinose informs her that he has been killed. Yachiru tells him that he is wrong and goes to leave. True to her words, Kenpachi reappears and defeats him. Yachiru bows to the defeated Ichinose and leaves with Kenpachi.[24] Hueco Mundo arc Yachiru accompanies Kenpachi when he enters Hueco Mundo, standing back while he fights Nnoitra Gilga. During their fight, Nnoitra injures Kenpachi and, believing that he has won, turns his attention to Yachiru. Orihime uses her Santen Kesshun to shield her. Yachiru, however, points out that he should look behind him as Kenpachi releases a large volume of Reiatsu and cuts off Nnoitra's arm. Yachiru warns Nnoitra that her captain will become angry if he attacks her. Kenpachi denies this, before stating that he will cut off Nnoitra's arms one by one. Yachiru points out that Nnoitra will not be able to fight him if he has no arms left, prompting Kenpachi to say that he will leave the Arrancar with one arm.[25] Still protected by Orihime's barrier, Yachiru watches the battle draw to a close, becoming concerned about the level of Kenpachi's injuries.[26] Later, when Coyote Starrk takes Orihime, Yachiru is among those who hear Aizen's revelation of his plans via Tenteikūra as he departs to destroy Karakura Town.[27] Fake Karakura Town arc Yachiru stays somewhere in Hueco Mundo while Kenpachi and Byakuya Kuchiki fight against Yammy Llargo. After their fight ends, Yachiru leaves Hueco Mundo with them. The two captains are greeted by a small group of Shinigami. Yachiru hangs out of the hair of one of them when they fail to greet her, before rejoining her captain.[28] Zanpakuto Unknown Tales arc Having been away when Muramasa started the Zanpakutō rebellion, Yachiru reappears along with Zaraki, just as the Shinigami are on the back foot from the Zanpakutō attack. She explains that she and Kenpachi were fighting Hollows in Rukongai. They headed back as soon as they received word of what was happening, but got lost on the way, hence why they were late. When Kenpachi berates her for revealing that they got lost, she gets upset, defending her statements. She also expresses her annoyance at Kenpachi for running past a candy store without stopping. Zaraki promises to take her back to the candy store later and tells her to get back, as he is about to cut loose. She agrees and gets off Kenpachi's shoulders.[29] After Ashisogi Jizō's attack upon the Shinigami, she is seen trying to "play" with Ashisogi Jizō. Thinking they were playing a game of hide-and-seek, she chases Ashisogi Jizō around. This then morphs into a game of tag and she manages to pin it down briefly by grabbing its wings. Ashisogi Jizō almost releases its Bankai form, but is subsequently caught by Kenpachi and then detonated by Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi. She is then seen as the Shinigami begin treating the injured. Yachiru and Kenpachi are found to be the only one's caught in Ashisogi Jizō's poison that were unaffected by it. Yachiru claims that she held her breath, but Mayuri informs her that the poison should have gone through her pores. Captain Shunsui Kyōraku claims that Kenpachi probably used his Reiatsu to blow away the poison.[30] As the Shinigami decide on their next course of action, Yachiru accompanies Kenpachi as he goes with a team consisting of Yoruichi Shihōin, Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain Jūshirō Ukitake, and Ichigo Kurosaki to rescue Yamamoto. Kenpachi and Yachiru enter the Zanpakutō's hideout first and initially get lost in the caves. They then encounter Gonryōmaru and Tenken as the Zanpakutō Spirits are alerted to the Shinigami's presence.[31] As Zaraki fights the two spirits, Yachiru realizes that they are fighting defensively, and that the Zanpakutō are stalling for time and trying to keep Ichigo separated from the other Shinigami.[32] After the defeat of Gonryōmaru, Zaraki tells Yachiru to get out of the way as the fight is about to become more serious.[33] Beast Swords arc After the events involving Muramasa and the Zanpakutō rebellion, Yachiru is seen going about her daily activities again. She is seen eating large amounts of sweets as the Shinigami Women's Association have another one of their gatherings, after Zabimaru and Senbonzakura accidentally discover 12th Division's secret surveillance system of all of Seireitei in the Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Yachiru and the other members of the Shinigami Women's Association are soon discovered by Captain Byakuya Kuchiki as they are revealed to have been hiding in a secret room when Senbonzakura caused a number of technology malfunctions in an attempt to shut down the surveillance system. Yachiru, along with a number of other officers of the Gotei 13 and their Zanpakutō, then appear to confront both Zabimaru and Senbonzakura when they accidentally destroy the buildings of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute.[34] The Gotei 13 Invasion army arc When a time gap is discovered in the Dangai, Kenpachi is ordered to provide security for Mayuri Kurotsuchi's survey team. Yachiru accompanies him into the Dangai. Perched on Kenpachi's shoulder, she pokes the Dangai's wall until it bursts, claiming that it is fun. She remains on his shoulder when he begins arguing with Mayuri. The argument is interrupted by Nemu stating that something is coming. The group then watches a bright light coming from one of the walls.[35] Later, Yachiru appears with other members of the Gotei 13 in the Human World as they escape the Dangai and fend off Kagerōza Inaba.[36] The next day, the Shinigami hold a meeting about the current situation within Ichigo's room, in which Yachiru is present.[37] Before leaving the Urahara Shop, Yachiru reassures Ichigo that Kenpachi will not die in the Seireitei. Yachiru travels with Kenpachi back to Soul Society and makes it through the Dangai world on his back. She finds a safe spot when Kenpachi is confronted by his Reigai counterpart and marvels at how alike the two really are. When Kenpachi is about to cede victory to his counterpart, Yachiru protests, appearing before him in an act that brings him back to his senses. He remembers that he would never be able to leave her. After Kenpachi collapses, once he finally kills the Reigai, Yachiru runs over and asks if he is about to die. She smiles happily when he assures her that he isn't.[38] As Kenpachi enters a bamboo forest, Yachiru rides on his back. As they are confronted by the Onmitsukidō, as they prepare to attack Kenpachi tells Yachiru to dodge and she lowers herself down on his back as they attack. As he defeats the attackers, he tells her to take off and she gets off his back.[39] The Lost Substitute Shinigami arc By the orders of Yamamoto, Yachiru joins all lieutenants and captains of the Gotei 13 in donating a portion of her energy to restore Ichigo's Shinigami power.[40] She then accompanies Kenpachi to the Human World to see the mission completed, during which the Shinigami encounter the Fullbringers. After Kenpachi effortlessly defeats Giriko, he becomes bored and decides to return to Soul Society, only for Yachiru to remind him Yamamoto wants them to go back together or they will be in trouble.[41] After Yukio shuts down the chatrooms, she emerges with Kenpachi and meets with Ikkaku and Renji.[42] The 10 Thousand Year Blood War arc While the captains are in a meeting, the lieutenants gather and discuss the situation with the Wandenreich and recent disappearances of Hollows and Rukongai residents. Izuru asks if any of them had investigated beyond District 50. Yachiru states that Ikkaku and Yumichika had gone to District 64 where they saw the same things noted in the 12th Division's report. Izuru asks what the footsteps they saw looked like and she tells him that they were a mix of bare feet and sandals.[43] After Kenpachi goes to train with Retsu Unohana, Yachiru walks into the division's quarters to find Kenpachi's eye patch laid out on a pillow. She picks it up, solemnly calling his name.[44] Film Appearances Bleach movie l Bleach movie ll Bleach movie lll Bleach movie llll Video Games In Bleach: The Blade of Fate, Yachiru hits enemies with her Zanpakutō sheathed. She can also summon a cat made of yellow spiritual energy. In Bleach: Shattered Blade, she uses the same fighting style as Ikkaku before he uses Shikai and hits with her scabbard and Zanpakutō. In Bleach: Blade Battlers 2nd, she fights with her Zanpakutō sheathed again and can summon a pink demon-like face for a short time to hit enemies. Quotes *(To an Onmitsukidō Reversal Counter Force member) "You're annoying me! Ken-chan's fighting, so don't bother me!" *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "I had no name. I had no parents. I was from the 79th District of North Rukongai, Kusajishi. I had never seen anything in colours other than bloody red. But then you appeared, from the 80th District of North Rukongai, Zaraki. Even deeper in the darkness. You demolished the chaotic world that was dyed in blood, then you gave me a name. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here today." *(About Kenpachi Zaraki) "Since that day, you have been everything to me in this world." *(To Kenpachi Zaraki) "We'll get stronger, Ken-chan. Together, let's get stronger. I know that Ken-chan is the best. So let's get stronger! You and me together." *(To Orihime Inoue) "Of course! No matter who the opponent is, Ken-chan won't ever lose!" *(To Nnoitra Gilga) "You should watch out! Ken-chan'll get mad if you start attacking me!" Nicknames for other characters Yachiru is known for making up nicknames for people, sometimes on a moment's notice. This is a list of her known nicknames: *Kenpachi Zaraki - Ken-chan/Kenny *Ikkaku Madarame - Shiny/Baldy/Cueball/Smoothie/Pachinko head/Pinball head *Yumichika Ayasegawa - Yun-Yun * Ichigo Kurosaki - Icchi *Sajin Komamura - Koma-Koma/Doggy/Bow-Wow *Makizo Aramaki - Mini Mustache/Maki-maki, Mustache guy and Whisker (in between the first 2, only used shortly) * Maki Ichinose- Maki-chan *Nano Ise - Nana *Shunsui Kyoraku - Shun-shun *Retsu Unohana - Re-chan *Izuru Kira - Izurun *Yoruichi Shihoin - Boobies *Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto - Gramps *Mayuri Kurotsuchi - Mayurin *Byakuya Kuchiki - Byakki/Byakushi/Bya-kun *Orihime Inoue - Jiggles/Big Boobies/Boobies *Ganju Shiba - Monkey *Yastora "Chad" Sado - Muscles * Uryu Ishida - Pencil *Jushiro Ukitake - Ukki *Shunsuke Amagi - Ama-Ama *Shuhei Hisagi - Hisa-Hisa *Masayoshi - Mappy *Mayu - Mayu-Mayu Relationships Knownable Relatives *Kenpachi Zaraki (Adopted Father) Trivia *Her theme song, as chosen by Tite Kubo, is Andre Previn's "Veni, Veni, Venias" (Yachiru Theme #1) and "Izumikawa Sora's Yahoo!" (Yachiru Theme #2). *In an interview, Tite Kubo mentioned that he planned on revealing Yachiru's namesake. **In chapter 520, it is revealed to be 4th Division Captain Unohana, the first Kenpachi. Voice Actresses *'Japanese' : Hisayo Mochizuki *'English' : Stevie Bloch all information on Yachiru Kusajishi came from http://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Yachiru_Kusajishi Gallery